Republic of Akmed
The Republic of Akmed (Majatran: جمهورية أشمد, Jomhuri-ye Akmed) is a breakaway, transitional Asli republic located in the former Kafuri Governorate of Pabeus. It is considered a socialist state, it describes itself as a "socialist parliamentarian democracy". The goal of the socialist republic is establish a government which dignifies and supports the Asli people and fights for their right of self-determination. 'History' Akmed, Formerly Known As Pabeus was / is one of the five governorates of Kafuristan. It is / was the poorest region in the nation. This state is formed in the central region, in Pabeus, which is also controlled by North Kafuristan. This is the Republic of Akmed, which was created by Asli separatists. 'Era Khali Boabdil Reza' During the Era Reza, Pabeus managed to achieve the economic goals proposed despite a year of negative growth. However, the changes committed by this government, ranging up to the end of 3350, had a more economic than political, toward the conquest of Asli society. Note that the natural aspects can never be discarded. When studied as a whole and according to a Pabeus regionalization in Western and Eastern characteristics of climates, the profile of relief, types of vegetation and soils, hydrology and rainfall become fundamental for a more accurate geographic analysis. These aspects, human and natural, while interrelated, become crucial for understanding the reality asli, they allow, among other issues, the rationale for the location and distribution of population, the location of major cities, the practice of rice, the cultivation of sugar cane, and ultimately facilitates the understanding of environmental transformaões to reveal the positive and negative impacts. 1 Revolutionary Process in Progress and Agrarian Reform After the death of Khali Boabdil Reza, Prime Minister Khun Nasser Nasri '''initiated a process for purposes of local administration. It was established the '''Revolutionary Process in Progress, which to pair of occupations of land and abandoned homes, agrarian reform, led to important improvements such as the establishment of the minimum wage, and the nationalization of companies considered of public interest. The Agrarian Reform of Akmed, which initially introduced major and harmful agricultural innovations, culminating in three years of great famine (3352-3355), because the country has gone through a great extended drought. The words "three bitter years" is often used by peasants to describe this period. About Agrarian Reform ,the Asli Socialist Party said: "A key precondition for land reform to be feasible and effective in improving beneficiaries' livelihoods is that such programs fit into a broader policy aimed at reducing poverty and establishing a favourable environment for the development of productive smallholder agriculture by beneficiaries". This event was seen by the people as the largest political negligence of the state. Then, on 11 March 3355, led to a coup, which led to the arrest and execution of the Leader and Guide of the Republic Yasir Faruq Omar that same day. Mohammed Nizar Zaman, the substitute of Yasir Faruq Omar, who was named the day after the coup, initiated major negotiations with then Prime Minister Khun Nasser Nasri, to eliminate famine. They decided to create the Canteens of the People, where rural workers ate obligatorily free. The Canteens of the People were utilized by about 75% of the population of Akmed, which led the state to grant large wastelands to large industrial food, in order to be cultivated exclusively for the Canteens. The end of these canteens was enacted 25 years later, in 3370, by Khun Nasser Nasri, motivated by a new new turn in Revolutionary Process in Progress, and the appearance of a health problem , which would lead to death in August 15 of 3380. 1- Note: The method of this process had been used before as a basis for the partisan ideology of Asli Socialism. 'Politics & Government' 'The socialism is good' It is a theory advanced by Khun Nasser Nasri in 3343, prepared by Khali Boabdil Reza in 3344 and finally adopted as policy of the Republic of Akmed by Khali Boabdil Reza in 3347. The thesis emphasizes the need for a morally conscious economy, based on the principles of service, given the defeat of all the revolutions in Pabeus, except for 3347, the Republic of Akmed should begin to strengthen itself internally. 'Last Khali Boabdil Reza Theory or New Left Theory' This theory was left with the legacy to Khun Nasser Nasri, so that after the death of Khali Boabdil Reza, its policies were still the main thought of the nation. The principal arguments are: Keeping the basic spirit of the Nation: Reform and Opening Defense of the People's democratic political system Keep the leadership of the Sovereign Council Defender's thought Khali Boabdil Reza: Socialism is Good 'Appointments and requirements for government employees' Government employees are selected and appointed in a political way. 'Singing the national anthem in schools' The children of Akmed are obliged to sing the national anthem at the start of school every day. 'The legality of divorces' The government maintains a policy that all divorces are only legal with the cause grounded (such as adultery, or violence). In these cases, only male partners can initiate a divorce, if that woman want a divorce. 'Organic Law of unions and strikes' 1- Unions can exist and worker participation is obligatory. 2- Only Unions closely related can go on sympathy strike in support of other workers on strike. 3- The unions must by law hold a vote of all members to go on strike before the approval of the majority of those voting is necessary for its members. 4- All workers have the right to strike, but certain categories of workers considered essential to society must guarantee a minimum service. 'Politics on the ownership and leadership of business' The government requires all companies are led by Democratic Workers' Councils. 'Foreign investments' Foreign investors must obtain government approval for all investments in domestic enterprises, and can not obtain a majority share. 'Institutions of Government' The Republic is lead by Leader and Guide of the Republic Mahmoud bin Rashid Al Ahmad Rahimi, with Halil Nagib Yasir as Prime Minister of the Republic of Akmed. The unicameral legislature is called the Sovereign Council of the Republic of Akmed and is lead by the Prime Minister as it's speaker. The Prime Minister is assisted by a council of Ministers known as the Civil Administration of the Republic of Akmed. 'Sovereign Council of the Republic of Akmed' The Sovereign Council of the Republic of Akmed, beyond what has been mentioned above, is composed of 99 members (although the building of the Sovereign Council of the Republic of Akmed can accommodate up to 3,000 members), and their functions are: * Adoption, amendment or supplementing decrees with the Constitution * Determination of state policy and budgets * Election of President, Vice President and members of the National Defence Commission * Election of the Leader and Guide of the Republic, the Prime Minister and members of the Civil Administration of the Republic of Akmed * Receive reports and adopting measures of the Civil Administration of the Republic of Akmed * The election of clerks * Oversee the laws of the State organs * Ratification of treaties with foreign countries * Granting pardons or amnesties special The Constitution is amended with the approval of more than two thirds of seats. Since it is allowed an opposition party, the parties represented in the Council of the Republic of Akmed Sovereign must appoint candidates for the direct election of the Leader and Guide of the Republic, the Prime Minister and other Members of the Civil Administration of the Republic of Akmed. 'Civil Administration of the Republic of Akmed' The Civil Administration of the Republic of Akmed is the highest organ of state. Both the Prime Minister and the members of this administration serve as a council of ministers are elected by the members of the Sovereign Council of the Republic of Akmed. Members of Civil Administration of the Republic of Akmed, appointed as ministers or commissioners, are responsible for the Specialized Technical Committees, approved by the Sovereign Council of the Republic of Akmed. The Specialized Technical Committees currently approved since 3380 are: *Committee of Laws; *Committee of Justice; *Committee of Economy; *Committee of Financial and Budget Affairs; *Committee of National Defense and Security; *Committee of Culture, Education, Adolescents and Children Affairs; *Committee of Social Affairs; *Committee of Science, Technology and Environment; *Committee of External Relations. *Ethnic Committee: The main tasks of the Committee Ethnic served for investigate and enforce the legal documents (laws, acts, ordinances) and legal procedures on ethnic issues. In 3381, this committee was dissolved due to issues on human rights, and its functions were assigned to other committees. The first five committees that have worked since the founding of the Republic of Akmed until 3355 were: *Committee of Laws; *Committee of Economy, Planning and Finance; *Committee Cultural and Social; *Committee Ethnic Affairs; *Committee of National Defence and Security; *Committee of Foreign Affairs. Akmed government eventually hopes to develop a Pabeus Autnomous Region, lead by the Government of the Autonomous Region of Pabeus with a Council of Elders and Committee of Workers and Peasants to assist in it's regional leadership. 'Economy' The Akmed economy consists primarily of tourism, subsistence agriculture (2.8% of the country's GDP is derived from agriculture), fishing and a insufficient large cotton textile industry 'and many industries from small and medium size. Economic liberalization in the year 3390 created a boom in the cotton industry, but with a constant growth rate, has become uncertain a possible investment in this area. However, there has been a housing boom from declining commercial mortgage rates. Taxes are moderate, the income tax has 3 brackets with medium rates (9.3%, 15% and 19.6%), corporate tax is 4% and general sales tax is 7.5%. There are no property taxes. 'Foreign relations and military It is unknown if the Asli republic has any international recognition, with that it is considered an un-recognized state. The Akmed Republic also has a military force, better known as a militia, named the Asly Brotherhood. 'Holidays' Peace Day and new year - January 1st Day of Asly Socialist Party (Pabeus) - March 1st Independence Day - '''March 5th '''Republic's day (Day of Flag and Day of Leader and Guide of Republic) '- '''April 1st 'Asly Brotherhood - July 14th Awards and decorations of Republic of Akmed To see the list of Decorations of the Republic of Akmed, see the link: Awards and decorations of Republic of Akmed '''Gallery 'Monuments and National Buildings' Category:Kafuristan